


Хуан Цзы Чудище

by sirdelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdelete/pseuds/sirdelete
Summary: Утром снова придётся паковать так и не разобранные чемоданы. И Тао снова посмотрит на него взглядом побитой панды, от чего под рёбрами у Криса неприятно заноет. Они продолжат встречаться раз в полгода и вытрахивать друг из друга всю душу без остатка, пока одному не надоест. И счастливого конца у их истории не будет.
Relationships: Kris Wu/Z.Tao





	Хуан Цзы Чудище

Крис бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не заметил, как его маленькая Панда вырос. Перестал походить на невинный трепетный цветочек, каким он его оставил в ЕХО. Тао раздался в плечах, обзавёлся мускулами в руках и на неожиданно широкой груди. Правда, взгляд остался по-прежнему хитрющим. И прикосновения его были всё такими же нежными.

В какой-то момент Тао, прижимающийся спиной к его груди, особенно резко задёргался, тыкая смуглым длинным пальцем в плазменный экран телевизора, где шла дорама с его участием. Собой любовался, маленький самовлюблённый засранец. Крис же усиленно изображал неподдельный интерес, пытался сосредоточиться на сюжете, но по итогу бездумно пялился на экранного Панду.

— У тебя красивые ноги, — шепнул Крис, когда Тао из дорамы продефилировал к двери, перебирая длинными, крепкими ногами и виляя обтянутой узкими джинсами задницей.

— Эти? — Настоящий Тао, тот, устроившийся между ног Ифаня и прижимающийся к груди, поднял свою идеальную нижнюю конечность в воздух. Видеть ухмылку этого мелкого засранца Крис не мог, но жопой чуял, что именно она красовалась на хитром лице.

На идеальной нижней конечности Тао не было ни намёка на одежду. Если брать выше, то намёков на нижнее бельё тоже не было. Панда сидел в его объятиях в одной растянутой майке и честном слове и не мог не чувствовать, что уже час прижимается к добротному такому стояку. Испытывал своего гэгэ, как мог.

— Скажи, я прекрасный актёр, — заявил Тао, когда на экране наконец пошли долгожданные для Ифаня титры.

— Ты самовлюблённый маленький ублюдок, — фыркнул Крис в ответ совсем беззлобно. Про ублюдка, может, загнул, но у него и правда уже шарики за ролики закатились и выкатываться обратно не собирались. Тао весь вечер расхаживал перед ним, в чём мать родила, и не позволял к себе прикоснуться. Усиленно соблазнял, нагибаясь за тем, что специально ронял, а потом бил Ифаня по рукам, осмелься тот дотронуться.

Панда замолчал, и Крис сомневался, что тот обдумывает и переосмысливает своё поведение. Скорее уж он очередной план по сведению Криса Ву с ума, хотя дальше, казалось, просто некуда.

— Фань, — подал голос Тао, когда Ифань уж, было, расслабился. Длинные смуглые пальцы обхватили его ладонь, Тао поднёс её к губам и оставил невесомый поцелуй на тыльной стороне.

— М?

— Ты сделаешь то, о чём я просил? — Сердце Криса нехорошо ёкнуло.

— Я не дам тебе срезать мои волосы, — он попытался отшутиться и даже усмехнуться, но Тао не среагировал, сильнее стискивая его ладонь.

— Ты знаешь, про что я.

— Зачем тебе это? — Ифань попытался вырвать свою руку и вообще испытывал жгучее желание убежать и запереться в туалете.

— Хочу, — чуть ли не проскулил Тао.

Крису показалось на секунду, что мир вокруг него начал вращаться. Стоило представить, как он выполнял то, о чём его просили, дышать становилось тяжелее.

— У меня довольно крупные руки, — пробормотал Ифань неуверенно.

— Люблю твои руки. И член у тебя, кстати, тоже не маленький, но об этом ты не задумываешься.

Невидимые тиски словно сдавили его горло, не позволяя ни ответить категоричным отказом, ни наконец согласиться. Крис наконец вырвал свою ладонь и заправил за уши лезущие во все стороны волосы. Прикоснулся руками к горящим адским пламенем щекам, затем приложился к своей груди, чтобы почувствовать, как бешено бьётся под рёбрами сердце.

Тао развернулся к нему лицом, усаживаясь на бёдрах, стянул с себя последний предмет одежды и прижался голой грудью к полностью одетому Ифаню. Терпение его явно выгорало.

— Один раз. И я больше никогда не попрошу тебя об этом, — вкрадчивому шёпоту и обещаниям Крис верил слабо, потому что если Тао понравится, то ему придётся делать это в каждую их редкую встречу.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Тао в плотно сжатые губы Криса. Последний понятия не имел, почему до сих пор сопротивляется. Сопротивляться чуть ли не умоляющему парню сил не было.

Кончик носа Тао мягко тёрся о его нос, смуглые руки ласково гладили его плечи, забираясь под широкий ворот футболки, и мысленные оковы Криса понемногу спадали. Он подался вперёд, прижимаясь к мягким губам младшего, запустил пальцы во взъерошенные тёмные волосы на затылке, заставляя Тао прижаться вплотную, протолкнул язык в горячий податливый рот.

Беспорядок в штанах превратился в совершенный хаос. Спортивные штаны, хоть и были просторными, неприятно давили на возбуждённый орган, но отцепиться от Тао, так самозабвенно позволяющего трахать свой рот языком, он не мог. Младший, словно слыша его мольбы, протиснул между ними руки и кое-как приспустил штаны Криса, высвобождая его член, который он тут же обхватил плотным кольцом из пальцев. Тао несколько раз провёл по всей длине ствола, поглаживая головку и выступающие венки, и сжал член у основания, сцеловывая с губ Ифаня каждый хриплый стон.

Когда воздуха стало критично не хватать, младший подался назад, слегка отстраняясь, поймал ладони Криса, поднёс их к своим губам и поочерёдно облизал длинные пальцы, словно те были леденцами. Ифань, и без того задыхающийся, замер, наблюдая, как его пальцы исчезают во влажной глубине и выскальзывают с пошлым причмокиванием. Это всего лишь рот, но член у него был готов взорваться даже от такой картины.

Тао опустил ладони Криса на свои плечи, повёл ими ниже, касаясь крепкой груди и твёрдых тёмных сосков, опустил ниже, заставляя сжать собственную талию, и при этом смотрел на Криса не моргая.

Столько всего было в этом взгляде.

«Думай обо мне».

«Желай меня».

«Трогай меня».

И Ифань думал, желал и трогал там, где показывали. Сжимал пальцы на талии, скользил ниже к крепким бёдрам и ещё ниже, к сочной заднице, по велению Тао вцепляясь в неё мертвой хваткой. Руками Криса младший раздвинул свои ягодицы и подался вперёд, выпятил задницу и уткнулся грудью в грудь Ифаня.

Управляющие им ладони пропали, и он уже сам мял упругие половинки, иногда раздвигая их и едва уловимыми движениями проскальзывая в ложбинку. Тао томно дышал ему на ухо, распаляя Криса горячим дыханием, извивался, мял в руках чужую футболку и тёрся голым животом о возбуждённый до предела член Ифаня.

— Растяни меня, — Криса в очередной раз обдало жаром.

— Может, лучше на кровать? — Он подал первую за вечер здравую мысль, на что Тао активно закивал и обхватил руками его плечи, мол, неси.

— Своими ногами дойдёшь, — Ифань высвободился из мёртвого захвата, вылез из-под младшего и потянул его к кровати. Чёрт знает, как не рухнул по пути, потому что от одной мыслей о предстоящем ноги подкашивались и становились ватными.

— Мог бы и донести, — обиженно фыркнул Тао, опускаясь на кровать. Сначала лёг на спину и уже почти раздвинул длинные ноги — на этом моменте Ифань подвис и чудом не помер от инфаркта, — но резко передумал и плавно перекатился на живот, тут же подкладывая под себя подушку и выставляя напоказ идеальную задницу.

— Малыш, я уже лет пять, как тебя таскать не могу. Будешь и дальше вширь расти — тебе меня носить на руках придётся.

Избавившись от одежды, Крис сел рядом с пошло выпяченной задницей младшего и медленно погладил сначала одну, затем вторую половинку. Задница Цзытао относилась к разряду чего-то нереального, и её вполне можно внести в список всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО.

— Ты уверен? — Спросил в последний раз и, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился к стоящему в ногах неразобранному чемодану, чтобы достать непочатый флакон со смазкой. Тао там, кажется, пробормотал тихое «да» и всхлипнул.

Ифань снова раздвинул его ягодицы, открывая себе обзор на сжатое колечко мышц, по которому он тут же провёл пальцем и протолкнул на сухую одну фалангу пальца, дразня и раздражая чувствительный вход. Тао в ответ на это что-то пробормотал в подушку и вильнул задницей. Сильнее он вздрогнул, когда Крис выдавил между ягодиц прохладный гель, смазывая и свои пальцы, и края входа.

Один палец проскользнул легко, заставляя Тао прогнуться и выпятить зад.

— Любишь играться со своей задницей? — Не удержался от комментария Ифань, тут же нащупывая чувствительный комок нервов внутри младшего.

Тао, прежде чем ответить, резко вскрикнул, напрягся и тут же обмяк. Предпринял слабую попытку встать на колени, но ноги разъезжались, и в итоге получил смачный шлепок по ягодице.

— А что мне делать ещё? Тебя по полгода на горизонте нет, а я трахаться хочу, — прозвучало ядовито, и Тао схлопотал по заднице ещё раз и снова выгнулся, когда Крис в очередной раз задел простату.

Два пальца эта изнывающая задница приняла так же легко — смазки Ифань не пожалел. Он медленно поглаживал гладкие стенки внутри и сам чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия, как плотно они сжимаются вокруг его пальцев. Вставить Тао хотелось так, что аж зубы сводило и звёздочки перед глазами плавали. Тао на каждый плавный толчок пальцев Криса реагировал бурно, иногда силился приподнялся на локтях и оглянуться, но тут же обессиленно падал на шёлковые простыни и тихо скулил.

Услышав тихое «ещё», Ифань добавил третий палец и тихо охнул. Тао сдавливал его всё сильнее, и Ифань засомневался, что сможет дойти до конца. Младший всё же был слишком узким, а ладонь у Криса крупная, гораздо больше члена. Тао поспешил развеять все его сомнения, подаваясь вверх, насаживаясь на три пальца и вскидывая голову в немом крике каждый раз, когда пальцы проезжались по чувствительной точке.

Очередное «ещё» сорвалось с искусанных губ младшего, и Крис, добавив прохладной смазки, скользнул внутрь Тао уже четырьмя пальцами и замер, потому что младший под ним тоже застыл. Дорога назад всё ещё была, и оба могли остановиться, но у Ифаня совсем снесло черепицу с крыши, и он толкнулся глубже, погружая пальцы в тугую задницу до костяшек. Снова вышел из обмякшего тела, чтобы вновь ворваться, растягивая проход, иногда сгибал пальцы, задевал простату, получая благодарный стон. Тао вновь начал подаваться вверх, насаживаясь и кусая собственную ладонь.

— Ты маленькое похотливое чудовище, — пробормотал Ифань, зачарованно глядя, как его пальцы исчезают в чужой заднице, охрененно прекрасной заднице. Нет, дороги назад всё же не было.

— Не маленькое, — язвительно ответил Тао, подался вверх и тихо вскрикнул. Крис вновь припечатал его шлепком по ягодице к постели и с сожалением убрал пальцы. — Давай уже. Сдохну сейчас, — раздалось отрывистое.

Меж упругих ягодиц полилась вязкая смазка, Крис вновь коснулся уже не такого напряженного колечка мышц и, прижав большой палец к внутренней стороне ладони, толкнулся внутрь, медленно погружаясь в податливое, тихо скулящее тело. Чем больше в него погружалось, тем громче становились стоны, в один момент превратившись в один протяжный, долгий крик, когда ладонь Ифаня вошла в тугой проход до запястья.

Само время замерло. Крис забыл, как дышать и думать, а Тао, казалось, вообще потерял сознание — перестал шевелиться и замер, сжимая до побелевших пальцев шёлковые простыни.

— Больно? — Голос у Криса был более хриплый, чем обычно, и вопрос оказался слегка глупым. У Тао в заднице огроменная мужская ладонь. Но тот развеял его опасения, приподнялся, мелко подрагивая, на локтях, чтобы затуманенным взором искоса глянуть на Ифаня и покачать головой.

— Много. Хорошо, — выдавил младший нечто бессвязное и вновь распластался по кровати, пряча красное от слёз лицо в простынях.

Крис мог поклясться, что хорошо Тао точно не было, но вот много — однозначно. Его буквально трясло, и он громко кричал, стоило Ифаню слегка дёрнуть рукой, и тут же замирал вновь.

Мягкие, податливые стенки обволакивали его ладонь, и Крису казалось, что он может кончить просто от этого. Внутри у Тао было слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, и от этой податливости у Ифаня снесло последние остатки адекватности. Он плавно выскользнул из растянутого прохода и тут же вновь заполнил своей теперь сжатой в кулак ладонью, погружая глубже, почти до середины предплечья. И на его памяти Тао никогда не орал вот так. С надрывом, до хрипоты в голосе. Крис вновь и вновь выскальзывал из горячего тела, двигал рукой, раздвигая мягкие стенки, и упивался гортанными криками, вырывающихся из глотки младшего. Согнутые пальцы долбились по простате, и Тао дёргался каждый раз, когда они задевали чувствительное место, стучал кулаком по кровати и снова орал, будучи не в силах сдерживаться.

И внезапно он застыл, выгнувшись и открыв рот, но оттуда вырывался уже только хрип. Шёлковистые стенки несколько раз сдавили кулак Ифаня, и Тао обмяк на кровати.

— Так быстро? — Едва соображающий Ифань даже умудрился подколоть, но младший не отвечал, дыша так тяжело, что Крису страшно стало.

Только вот ему-то было мало. У него до сих пор так стоял, что аж к животу прижимался, и исходился смазкой. Многострадальную задницу Тао было почти жалко, но возбуждение затмевало сознание, застилая всё красной пеленой. Ифань развернул несопротивляющееся тело на спину, раздвинул стройные ноги и в один глубокий толчок заполнил младшего уже собой, задыхаясь от ощущений. Он бросал себя к Тао вновь и вновь, закинув его ноги к себе на плечо и раздвигая послушные стенки членом. Глубоко, влажно, с пошлым звуком, когда мошонка билась об упругие ягодицы.

Хватило Криса ненадолго, и он излился внутрь любимого тела, продолжая двигаться по инерции, пока сил совсем не осталось. Картинка перед глазами перестала быть чёткой на какое-то время. Он не сразу сфокусировал взгляд на совершенно отрешённом, но счастливом лице Тао, на блестящих от слёз приоткрытых глазах и растянутых в кривой улыбке губах.

Ифань вышел из него с возбуждающим хлюпающим звуком, упал рядом на бок и обхватил, прижимая к себе.

— Всё хорошо? — Прошептал на ухо всё ещё не шевелящемуся Тао, на что тот кивнул и повернул к Фаню голову, тут же натыкаясь на обеспокоенный взгляд. Ему больших усилий стоило развернуться самому. Младший закинул ногу и руку на него, прижимаясь испачканным собственным семенем животом к Крису, тупо ткнулся губами в его приоткрытый рот и опять застыл.

— Думал, умру, — выдал Тао внезапно и усмехнулся. Ифань обхватил его искусанные губы своими, целуя мягко и почти невинно, — но ожидание в несколько лет того стоило. Чувствую себя затраханным до потери пульса. Потрогай, может, правда помер.

Крис послушно проследил ладонью путь от талии младшего к шее, прислонил пальцы к сонной артерии, где мерно бился пульс, и улыбнулся.

— Живой…

— Люблю тебя, Фань, — прервал его Тао. Распахнул лисьи глаза, устремляя серьёзный взгляд карих глаз на Криса. Врасплох застал.

— Ты чудище, Хуан Цзытао. Хуан Цзычудище, — попытался отмахнуться Ифань, но Тао не перестал пялиться.

— Это чудище соскучилось по тебе, — упорно продолжал младший и, кажется, даже не моргал. — Скажи, что тоже скучал. Это важно.

Выражать свои чувства, хоть какие, Крису было сложно до жути. Внутри аж всё переворачивалось, дыхание сбивалось, слова никак не шли дальше, застревая в глотке.

— Ты же и так это знаешь, — Ифань даже попытался отвернуться, но закинутые на него конечности держали крепко. Под немигающим взглядом Тао становилось совсем неуютно. Собрав в кулак всю мужественность, Крис устремил на Хуан Цзы чудище взгляд и выдал: — Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. И тоже скучал. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— Так бы сразу, — тонкие губы Тао растянулись в довольной улыбке. Запечатав последний поцелуй на пухлых губах Фаня, он смежил веки и постепенно стал проваливаться в сон.

Когда мёртвая хватка превратилась во вполне сносную, Крис перевернулся на спину, позволяя младшему во сне прижаться к своему боку, подложил руки под голову и всерьёз задумался. Он и правда скучал по этому далеко уже не ребёнку — взрослому мужчине. Они виделись редко, порой раз в полгода встречались в дорогих отелях и снова разбегались до следующей короткой встречи. Тао каждый раз смотрел на него взглядом побитого щенка. Нет, побитой обиженной маленькой Пандой.

Весь образ брутального парня у Криса рушился рядом с этим созданием, как бы он не сопротивлялся. А он сопротивлялся поначалу отчаянно, когда только ушёл. Думал, больше в его жизни этой трепетной Панды не будет, но Панда, когда ждать ему надоело, сам ворвался в его жизнь и с завидной периодичностью теперь переворачивал её с ног на голову.

Тао, такой, на самом деле, высокий и большой, сжался маленьким котёнком у него под боком, и Ифань чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшей на него нежности к этому чудищу. Развернулся, принимаясь зацеловывать спящее лицо, тонкие губы, сжатые веки, длинную шею, думая, что совсем рехнулся.

— Ты чего? — Карие глаза неожиданно распахнулись, и Фаню пришлось отстраниться и вообще отвернуться, лишь бы спрятать характерный румянец на щеках. Его застали на месте преступления.

— С утра уезжать, а я не хочу, — пробормотал он отстранённо, глядя куда угодно, но не на Тао. — Пытаюсь натрогаться тебя так, чтоб до следующего раза хватило.

— Всё равно не хватит, — глухо отозвался младший, нащупал на простыне его ладонь, всё ещё липкую после смазки, и тут же отбросил в сторону. — Фань, ты помнишь, куда руки совал? В душ! Бегом!

— Меня заставили!

— Не могу сказать, что ты рьяно сопротивлялся.

— Тебе тоже душ не помешает, — Крис резко развернулся и навис над парнем. Опираясь на одну руку, вторую поднёс к ложбинке между ягодиц и протолкнул в бесстыдно открытый вход палец. Всё ещё влажно, горячо. И стон, сорвавшийся с губ младшего, тоже был до безрассудства горячий. Но Тао резко оттолкнул его и вскочил с кровати, тут же об этом жалея — растраханная задница «спасибо» не сказала.

— Я первый тогда. И за мной не ходить. Знаю я тебя, — Тао медленно, прихрамывая, поплёлся в ванную, и Фань не мог отвести взгляд от идеальной задницы и крепких длинных ног.

Под рёбрами снова противно заныло, стоило ему задуматься, что уже вот-вот придётся уезжать. И знать бы, что когда-нибудь это закончится, но нет. Они будут продолжать встречаться в тайне от общественности, вытрахивать друг из друга душу без остатка и разбегаться на полгода, пока одному не надоест. И хэппи энда у этой истории, как ни ищи, нет.

the end


End file.
